


Braids & Intimacy

by TaoshayAmaDarav



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wants to braid Lexa's hair. Lexa, however, isn't too sure on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids & Intimacy

Clarke sat behind Lexa, brush in hand as she slowly eased the knots out her hair. It had taken a long while to convince Lexa to let her do braids one morning. Whenever she had asked, the other was evasive and quickly left for whatever she had to do that day. It had left Clarke put out and slightly confused. Instead of dwelling, she went down into the city of Polis and wandered around. The guards that had been assigned to watch her whenever she left the tower were used to her seemingly aimless walking until she found something that gained her attention. Today, that was a rather obscure stall that she had clearly missed each time she had been past. Stopping, she looked over the items on display with a small smile on her face.

“ _Hei, Wanheda,_ ” a soft voice came from the back, causing her to look up.

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement and continued to look over what she was selling. It seemed to be a stall for various hair ornaments. Interest caught, she honed in on specific beads and picked some up. She was so engrossed in what she was trying to find that she jumped in surprise when the woman came forward, a small smile on her face at Clarke’s jump.

“See anything you like, Wanheda?” she asked respectfully.

Clarke looked back down to the beads and nodded. “What do they mean?”

“They mean many a thing, Wanheda. It all depends on what you seek.”

She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. “I want something that conveys strength, fairness and equality.”

“ _Fou yu ou fou Heda, Wanheda_?”

Clarke smiled slightly and looked to her. “ _Fou yumi._ ”

This was how she ended upbeing able to brush Lexa’s hair the next few days. Granted, she had to pin Lexa down and get her to agree before she was pushed off gently with a laugh and all talking had soon ceased, replaced with moans and gasps. Clarke had felt very smug the next morning when she had woken to Lexa waiting with a brush. She had sat up and smiled.

“A promise is a promise, Clarke.”

Clarke was gentle with her, taking the time to listen to Lexa’s instructions and learn. Each consecutive morning she was faster and more accurate with her braids. Soon enough she was able to do it by memory without prompting. Feeling proud of herself, she looked at her work five days later and beamed. Lexa noticed the pause and looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow cocked curiously. Shaking her head, she leaned forward to press a kiss to the commander’s lips before sliding out from behind her and heading to the bathroom.

It had become a routine between them, Lexa waking before Clarke and then Clarke braiding her hair for the day. Since there had been peace between all thirteen clans, there was little to be done in the way of war preparations. There was the odd squabble between village leaders over land disputes, but they were easily settled. Most of the time, Lexa had a lot of down time to do as she wished. Most days, she trained with her warriors or with the night bloods. Other days, she accompanied Clarke with whatever errands she needed to do accomplish. It was strange for her not to be at war, but peace is what she had dreamed of for years.

The comments had started off as whispers and knowing glances. Lexa had ignored them to begin with but as the days went by, they grew to murmurs and open stares. She had a distinct idea as to why but it came to a point when Aden had approached her during a break in training. His question had earnt the night bloods extra training. That night, she approached her room and opened the door to see Clarke sitting on the balcony brushing her hair.

“Clarke,” she called quietly.

The other turned and smiled warmly, standing and coming inside. She set the brush down on the table and moved across to her. “How was your day?” she enquired as she took Lexa’s hand, bringing the knuckles to her lips and kissing them individually.

Lexa had to take a moment to compose herself before answering. “It was interesting, to say the least." She squeezed Clarke's hand as she was lead over to the bed. Clarke moved behind her and began to undo the braids deftly. “Our people know you are braiding my hair.”

“Is that bad?”

Lexa chuckled. “No. Braiding another’s hair is seen as a very intimate act. More intimate than sex, Clarke. It is why I had been reluctant to allow you to do so. Octavia had much to say to me. She is lucky to not be flat on her back in the healer’s tent.”

Clarke snorted and shook her head, running her hands through the now wavy hair. “That explains the reactions I’ve been receiving. So I basically announced that we’re more than the casual partners they all seem to think we are?”

“With my permission, you did. The fact I have not been braiding yours in return is a point of speculation… I didn’t want to assume.”

Lexa turned and caught the adoration on her face. Bringing her hands to the other’s cheeks, she leaned in to give her a lingering kiss. Clarke returned it, smiling into the kiss and holding her wrists. Pulling back, she opened her eyes and saw Lexa gazing back. Rubbing her nose against Lexa’s, her smile widened as she pulled back. Lexa’s pout earned her another soft kiss and a future picture for Clarke to sketch.

“I have a question, Lexa,” she began.

“What is it?” she murmured back.

“Braid my hair tomorrow?”

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, Wanheda - Hello, Wanheda  
> Fou yu ou fou Heda, Wanheda? - For you or the Commander, Wanheda?  
> Fou yumi - For both of us.
> 
> I took a few liberties with the translations. I hope it's okay! It's my little contribution to make us all feel better about Lexa's demise. It's been a few years since I wrote anything so please forgive any mistakes~


End file.
